


FFXIV 30 Day Writing Challenge 2020

by lots_of_love825



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canonical Character Death, Female Warrior of Light - Freeform, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Spoilers, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Fluff, I don't know what I'm doing, Multi, Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers, The Sorrow of Werlyt Questline (Final Fantasy XIV), no beta we just die, viera warrior of light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lots_of_love825/pseuds/lots_of_love825
Summary: My entries to the writing challenge run by sea-wolf-coast-to-coast on tumblr. AKA let's see how much I will get done.Tags will be added as needed.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light, Cid nan Garlond & Warrior of Light, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 3





	1. #1 - Crux

**Author's Note:**

> _Crux: the decisive or most important point at issue_
> 
> Featuring a nameless female WoL
> 
> Spoilers to Eden raid

Who said that this is a good idea?

No matter how skillful she may be, Ryne is still a young girl. In what realm is it a good idea to let her take a primal into her body? Not just any primal, but Shiva.

No, this isn’t right.

Shiva belongs to one woman - a brave and beautiful soul that didn’t want any more children freezing alone in the snow. She belongs to a woman that dreamed of a future where mankind and dragon could live together in harmony. She belongs to a fellow Warrior who was ripped from this plane of existence far too soon, before she could see her dreams fulfill. 

This form in front of her, it is not Shiva. It may look the part, it may speak the part, but it is not _her_. 

Ice chilled her to the core, but she cannot give up. Is it wrong for her to want to end this fight because of how _wrong_ it is? Does it make her a bad person to care more about how the memory of a dearly beloved friend is being mistreated more than the girl whose life is in danger in front of her?

_She_ deserved better than this.

The battle is over - victory belongs to them again. Yet while everyone is celebrating together, she stood off to the side. “What’s the matter, my friend?” Concern was etched on all of their faces, but she just scoffed.

“None of you understand who Shiva was.” It came out spiteful, but she couldn’t care less at this point. Her body and her heart just hurts. “You think that she is just a primal of ice, created with the desire to freeze over all the realms? No, she was much more than that! Underneath that facade, she was a woman like us, with her own hopes and dreams for a better future. She should be here, she deserves to be alive, but no. What makes my life worth sacrificing over when she too was blessed by Mother?”

An unexpected revelation it seems, judging by their expressions. 

“I am sick and tired of all of this.” She didn’t stare at the hurt expression on Ryne’s face, the glare coming from Gaia and worry on Urianger and Thancred. “But don’t fret, I will see this to the end, as it is expected from me. Just say the word and your Weapon will be there.”

It’s not like she has a say in the matter, in any matters.


	2. #2 - Sway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Sway - Control or influence (a person or course of action)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring my Viera WoL Mila Dragic
> 
> Contains Heavensward spoilers
> 
> Aymeric x WoL

When she gets into the zone, she gets _into it _.__

__The Firmament Restoration is going surprisingly well. Many adventurers arrived to the city to pitch in with the repairs - whether they are gathering away in Diadem for materials, or they decided to pick a corner obscured from view and just craft. Of course Mila has to join in. After all, Ishgard is her home now. After everything she’s been through in this city, she feels obliged to help rebuild the city._ _

__Which is why she indeed has picked her own corner obscured from view and just craft. After spending many bells in Diadem, gathering until her satchel just couldn’t hold any more items, she finally has everything she needs to craft enough wallpaper for all the future homes in the firmament (and possibly all the homes in Ishgard in general)._ _

__At first, she’s cheery enough, humming to herself as she examines the quality of her work. But as time pass, the pile of mats in front of her seem never-ending. Just how much wallpaper does Francel need? Yet she couldn’t just stop and call it a day, she has to keep going. Everyone else is hard at work, making their dreams into reality; what makes her special enough to rest while no one else does? She has to pay a huge debt to the city for everything it has done for her and her dearest friends. With each roll of wallpaper she makes, she hopes that is narrows that debt even just a little._ _

__The sun started to descend from the sky and a chill is settling into her bones, but she must keep going._ _

__For Haurchefant, who called this city his home no matter how people treated him._ _

__For Ysayle, who dreamed of an Ishgard where every child has a warm and safe home to come back to._ _

__For Aymeric, and Lucia, and all the Fortemps, who are currently hard at work to make sure the city is the best it can be._ _

__What kind of Warrior would she be if she is lazy and lets everyone else do all the hard work?_ _

__Mila was so deep her in thoughts, mindlessly putting together her work, that she failed to hear someone call her name and approached her until he called her name again, softer this time, and she found herself staring into azure eyes._ _

__Oh, what a sight it must - a strong Viera reduced to a shivering mess, surrounded by completed projects and materials of all kind._ _

__“What are you doing here, Aymeric?”_ _

__“Well my steward informed me that you have yet to return home from your duties here in the Firmament. It was not hard to ask around and see which way you went.” He smiled gently at her. “Come now, let’s get you home. I think you have done enough work today.”_ _

__She glanced down at everything. There’s no way she can just leave; she needs to pack all her belongings, somehow make her way to turn in all the wallpaper, collect scripts and see if she has earned enough for any of the goods they have on sale... Aymeric pulled her out of her thoughts by placing a hand on top of her own. “Come, my dear. My heart swells with joy seeing you work so hard here, but that does not mean you should exhaust yourself. Let us return home, and I will have someone prepare you a nice, warm meal and a steaming bath. Do not fret, I will have someone come over to take care of your belongings and ensure it goes to the right person. How does that sound?”_ _

__How could she say no to a face like his?_ _

__“Alright, you win this time, Aymeric.” He gave her a boyish grin before standing and assisting her up and around her work area. He didn’t hesitate to shrug off his coat and draping it around her body, keeping his arm on her shoulder and pressing her close to his own body. “Are you going to join me in the bath, my love?”_ _

__His bright laugh rang through the air, causing anyone around who hasn’t stopped and stared yet to do so. “I could be persuaded too. Luckily, my dear, you are a very persuasive person.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be paying attention to my zoom class but nah


	3. #3 - Muster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Muster: Summon up (a particular feeling, attitude, or response)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring my WoL
> 
> Contains 5.3 Spoilers
> 
> Implied WoL x G'raha

Ever since he was a young boy, G’raha dreamed of being a hero. But after everything life put him through, he thought that dream will never come true. Oh, how wrong he was. Having a young body again startled him, but he will get used to not feeling weariness settling on his bones the moment he stands up eventually. What he will be having trouble getting used to, however, is being back here on the Source, without the weight of the world on his shoulders. 

(That burden belongs to another, and he will do whatever it takes to help elevate that until he breathes his very last breath.)

Said warrior was currently receiving her long due rest in her room at the Rising Stone. He would’ve joined her had it not been the others pulling him away, saying that she needs her sleep and how she shouldn’t be bothered. How long has she been out? A few bells? Half a sun cycle? Longer than that even? As time passed, the more he fidgeted, and the more he paced through the Rising Stone. Some of the senior members gave him a knowing look and chuckled behind their hand, but they let the poor miqo’te be. 

After what felt like eons, the sound of heels clicking against the stone floor made his ears perk up, and the famed Warrior of Light has appeared. “Good morrow, Mila!”

“It is indeed a good morrow if the first thing I see is your cute face, Raha.” Seeing his cheek flare up cause her to chuckle and gently pat his back. “My apologies, but it is not hard to tease you.”

At that moment, he finally realized that she was dressed to head out once more. “Leaving already?” 

“I promised Deftarm I would stop by soon to check up on his Adventurer Guild and see if I can facilitate the Vath’s assistance with the Ishgard Restoration. Afterwards I might head over to the Doman Enclave and donate some of my spare belongings that hopefully find a better purpose there than being carried by my retainers. Depending on the time after that I might be in Kugane the rest of the day, getting some shopping done and perhaps even catch a show in the Mujikoza Theater; I’m sure Hancock can pull a few strings to get me in.”

G’raha is impresses to hear the plans for her day. There must be something he can do to help, right? He does not want to be destined to be stuck in the Rising Stones and only leave once Eorzea is in danger once more. While Mila is checking her weapons and satchel, he couldn’t help but fidget once more. 

Honestly, he is a man who has seen his fair share of battles and life experiences, not a bumbling school boy! He should be able to ask her! Taking in a deep breath, he finally gain the courage to look at her. “If it is not bothersome, perhaps I can accompany you on your journeys as well?” Mila just stared at him with an unreadable expression on her face, causing him to sweat a little. Gods, is this it for him? Is he never going to get his adventure with her? 

Soon, she broke out in a grin. “I was waiting for you to ask. Of course you can come with me, Raha. In fact, I already got two tickets for a show in Mujikoza for us in the evening, and Hien already agreed to show us around the Enclave.”

Oh.

A grin spread out on his face that rivals Mila’s as she stretched out her hand towards him. “Ready for an adventure, Raha?”

This time, there was no hesitation when he clasped her hand with his. “Let’s go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys know that muster also refers to a group of peacocks? Guess who almost wrote about peacocks for this prompt but decided not to because it was 1AM when I wrote this I can't humor?


	4. #4 - Clinch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Clinch: Conclusively settled (an argument or debate)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring my WoL
> 
> Contains slight 5.3 spoilers
> 
> Implied Emet-Selch x WoL

The moment she walked into the Rising Stone and heard yelling, she almost walked out again. The sun has long set and if she can make it to her room, then she can at least get a few bells of sleep in before she is whisked away to another problem. Fortunately (or unfortunately), she recognized the two arguing voices and decided that there will be more problems if she did not intervene. “Alphinaud, Alisaie,” she bit back a sigh but let an exasperated smile crept its way onto her face. Both of them let a startled gasped and whip their heads towards her with a synchrony that can only be found in twins. “I’m sure there are others here who wishes to sleep right now, so please keep your voices down.”

The two of them relaxed their defensive stance but remained glaring at each other, prompting another question. “What is this about now?”

“Well Tataru has made a comment about how you have not settle down yet, Mila. She stated that a woman your age should at least have a significant other by now.”

“ _A woman my age?_ ” She crossed her arms. “And how old do you think I am, Alphinaud?” She has to admit, it was a little fun watching the poor lad stutter and try to come up with something. Alisaie shared the same sentiment and snickered at her brother. “I must admit, however, I do not understand why the topic of my age or my love life results in the two of you at each other’s throat.”

“I told Alphinaud that there is no one that is good enough to be with Mila, who is, by the way, way too busy to deal with this.” Alisaie puffed out her chest.

“And I told Alisaie that Tataru is correct in which it wouldn’t make sense, given that you are constantly surrounded and admired by many, that you have yet to pursue any love interest, no matter how busy you are.”

“And who exactly do you have in mind?” 

Let’s see how long this can go on for. 

Startled, it took the lad a moment to compose himself. “W-Well, you did have dinner with Aymeric after we saved Estinien.” 

“You _WHAT_?” 

Looks like no one told Alisaie that.

“It was just one dinner Alphinaud, and although he has made repeated offers, I did not want to fall into the habit of accepting them in case it leads to something else.” 

“See, Alphinaud? Nothing to concern yourself with.” 

“But what about Hien? You seem to be pretty close to him as well. I even heard from Tataru that you two were seen together out in Kugane one night.”

“Ok, now I think you are being ridiculous! There’s no way Mila will have any interest in Hien!” 

While Alphinaud and Alisaie went at each other once again, Mila couldn’t help but let her mind wander off. She thinks about the clandestine meetings in her room at the Pendants, how despite all the talk he does, how gentle he was when caressing her, the feeling of him pressing his forehead against hers and taking in the sensation of the Garlean eye against her skin. She thinks about the little dance they did, how they have to keep up appearance when in front of everyone but once they were away from prying eyes, they can just throw away their masks and be comfortable around each other’s presence. 

But no matter what happened between them, duty came first, and as much as it broke her heart to do so, she had to deliver the finishing blow on him to save Norvrandt.

“Mila? Are you alright?”

Oh, it looks like she spaced out too long. Perhaps she should finish this conversation up and just head to bed.

“Of course. I just… need to get some rest, ’tis all. You two need to stop arguing and also get some rest too, all right?” She leaned down and pressed a kiss on top of both of their heads, smiling at the sight of them blushing despite their attempts to hide it. “Sleep well, you two.”

As she walked back to her room, she reached into her pocket and pulled out an orange stone, smiling to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, if viera are like their counterpart on the First, then they can be 300+ years old. I headcanon my girl to be at least 130 y.o.


	5. #5 - Matter of Fact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Matter of Fact: Something that belongs to the sphere of fact as distinct from opinion or conjecture._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from the previous prompt, so 5.3 spoilers and implied Emet-Selch x WoL

Mila slept better that night than previous nights despite having only a few bells of rest. Perhaps falling asleep with the thoughts of the people she loves helped ease her mind and soul. No matter - she’s certain that by the end of the day she will be dead tired once more. 

No rest for the righteous, right?

When she approached the main room, she is slightly surprised to see the twins there already, as if they were expecting her. “Good morrow, everyone.”

“Good morrow, Mila!” They didn’t waste time and approached her.

“My friend, we realized that last night, you never gave us a satisfactory answer to our dilemma.”

Crap.

“We were hoping to settle this once and for all, and only you can do it! You will tell us and help me prove Alphinaud wrong, won’t you?”

“Now now, you two, can’t you see she just woke up? Hounding her will not do you any good.”

Thancred to the rescue! She couldn’t help but beam at him. Her joy was short-lived, however. “I have to admit though, I am a little curious as to what this is all about.” The gunbreaker couldn’t hold back his chuckle when the Viera’s face morphed into a small pout. 

“They’re talking about Mila’s love life!” Tataru piped up a little too loud, causing many heads to peek in their direction. Tataru did not apologized but sent a mischievous grin in her direction. 

“Oh really now?” Thancred crosses his arms. “Well don’t let me ruin the fun.”

“There’s no fun to ruin because Mila doesn’t have one, right?” Alisaie looks at her expectingly. Some couldn’t help with winced at Alisaie word choice, maybe as a reminder of their inadequate affairs as well. Others were whispering amongst themselves, making bets on what the famed Warrior will say. Some believed that she will give a conclusive answer and bet on who she is with, while others think that she will shut everyone up and storm out of the building. 

She closed her eyes, trying to figure out the words to say. “As a matter of fact,” might as well come clean…. Or as clean as she can get without fearing the wraith of her companions. “There is someone I love.” Gasped echoed throughout the room, and some leaned in closer to hear what she says next. “He was a very charismatic man. When I was around him, I felt… safe, secure, like I don’t have to hide anything and I can just be me. But he’s gone now. I couldn’t do anything about it.”

When she glanced at the twins and Thancred again, she saw regret on their faces. “It’s ok though because I know he is watching over me, making sure that I don’t do anything stupid. Now, unless you want to dig into more of my private life, I have work to do.”

“Wait a min- Mila! You can’t just say that and then leave!” She smiled and continued walking, giving them a hand wave without looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don't know what I'm doing yall. If anyone would like to tell me then lmk


	6. #7 - Nonagenarian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Nonagenarian: a person who is from 90 to 99 years old_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little back story for my WoL. Takes place during that boat ride to Kugane, and you cannot convince me that it didn't take months to travel via boat to get there.

Mila understands why she has to travel to the Far East and she understands what she has to do once she gets there. But what she did not understand is why it takes _so long_ to get there by boat. Luckily for her, there was a small intermission where she had to fight Lorelei can get the feeling of solid land beneath her feet again. But that was a whole moon cycle ago? Or was it longer? She can’t figure out time anymore.

She’s not the only one who is struggling with this as well. Last time she checked, both of Lyse and Alisaie were slumped low in their seat. Alphinaud was flipping through a tome but considering how he stares at a page for a long period of time with furrowed eyebrows, as well as the fact that he’s leg kept jittering, then he is also anxious to go out and do something. 

This is one of those days where Mila is also slumped in her chair, waiting either for the announcement that they will be docking soon or for Hydaelyn to end her misery and take her away - whatever happens first. Alisaie broke the silence.

“You know, my friend, even after everything we have been through together, it feels like there is so much about you that I don’t know about.”

Lyse sat up from her seat. “You have a fair point. You just showed up one day and soon after became known as a primal killer. We never had a chance to properly get to know you.”

“Well,” she sat up as well, rolling her stiff shoulders. “What do you want to know?”

“We can start off with where you are from? I know Thancred found you in Ul’Dah but that doesn’t mean you were from there right? Last time I check, besides the adventurer’s population, there are no Viera population there,” Alphinaud piped up, storing his tome away and waiting attentively.

“Have you ever heard of the Golmore Forest? It’s located in Dalmasca, but it’s home to tribes of Viera. My tribe is there, and as far as I know, my 8 sisters and 3 brothers are still there.”

They all did a double take. “That’s… quite a big family you have there.”

“Is it? It’s actually smaller than other families there.”

Wow, they were not expecting that. Looks like there are still a lot of things they do not know with the Viera culture.

“Something has been bothering me for a while,” Alisaie piped up. “You seem to be a well-seasoned adventurer. Even before you joined the thaumaturge guild, you seem to have some experience with fighting and adventuring. Yet you still look young. Just how old are you?”

She was wondering when she will get a question about her age. She debated whether or not she should tell them, but that will be too easy.

“Viera have a long lifespan. Last time I was home, one of the elders in my village was celebrating her 320th Nameday”

They all shot up from their seats. “EXCUSE ME?”

“To be honest she didn’t have much time left anyway. It’s rare to have someone who survive passed 300. Let’s just say, I am considered an adult in Viera standards.”

Silence overtook them as they took time to process the information. A loud voice interrupted her thoughts. “Mila is a grandma!” They whipped their head towards a snickering Tataru. 

“Excus- what? A grandma?” She shot up from her seat. “I may be old in Eorzean standards but I refused to be called a grandma!” Everyone just laughed as a pout made its way on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No extra credit work because homework unless you guys wanna read my essay about museum architecture. Didn't proof read this before posting because time constraint, but I will go back later to edit it when needed.
> 
> Also more Viera lore when?


	7. #8 - Clamor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Clamor: (of a group of people) shout loudly and insistently_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aymeric x WoL
> 
> Contains 4.0 spoilers

The battle against Zenos is over. Ala Mhigo is finally free. It will take some time to rebuild the country again, but at this moment, that thought is the farthest in people’s minds. Music echoed throughout the camps, people drinking and dancing to a merry tune. People are also scrambling to find the hero who liberated not one, not two, but three nations plagued with problems in her lifetime. No matter where Mila goes, people are surrounding her, desperate to at least shake her hand or catch a glimpse of the hero.

Despite the smile she sends them, all she wants to do is find any flat surface, lie down, and sleep for a few weeks. It doesn’t even have to be a bed; she is willing to sleep in a patch of dirt if needed, as long as she is undisturbed. All the noise isn’t helping her pounding headache, so when the last person gave her a pat on the back and shove a jug filled with some sort of alcohol in her hand, she slipped quietly into the shadows.

(She also dumped the contents of the jug before chucking it to gods’ know where; there is no way someone can make her drink something from a stranger ever again.)

On a spot away from the festivities - close enough to hear the faint music but far enough for it to not do any more damage to her heard - the hero unceremoniously plopped right onto the ground, groaning slightly from the pain spreading through her body. 

No matter how much her body screams at her to stop, the moment she hears footsteps approaching, her body whipped up and her hands darted towards her weapon. Soon, a familiar figure appeared, both hands in the air. The sight of the familiar face caused her to relaxe and plopped back on the ground. “Good evening, Aymeric.” The elezen, still clad in his azure armor, took a seat next to her body.

“Good evening, my dear. I must say, I’m quite surprised to see you here in the dirt.”

“It’s comfy enough,” she muttered, closing her eyes. “Shouldn’t you be down there with your troops? I thought an Ishgardian’s favorite pastime is throwing parties and mingling with one another.”

The man chuckled. “I believed it’s gossiping and having hidden agendas, although throwing parties is up on the list.” That elicit a small chuckle from the Viera. “Your absence is noticed. People are constantly asking about your whereabouts in hopes to meet the famous liberator of Ala Mhigo. 

“If I see her then I’ll be sure to send her your way. Last time I saw her, she was trying to escape the festivities and use this precious downtime to rest and recover from her poor wounds.” She can almost _hear_ the frown on his face.

“Are they that bad? Do you need to see a chirurgeon?” 

“It’s fine. My wounds heal quick due to Mother’s blessing so it should be better in no time, though it doesn’t lessen the pain.” 

“If I may suggest, I believe that resting on a proper bed will speed up recovering.”

“I can’t go back to my tent though; people know where it is and is surrounding it as we speak.”

“Who says anything about going to your tent?”

Without warning, he stood up and scooped her up into his arms. She let out a startled gasped but her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck. “Aymeric!” He only chuckled before dipping his head and pressing a chaste kiss on her forehead. “I swear, Aymeric, you will be the death of me one day. It will not be a primal or an Ascian that ends me, but the Lord Speaker of Ishgard himself.”

“I love you too, my dear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone tell I ran out of things to say at the end there?


	8. #10 - Avail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Avail: Help or benefit; use or take advantage of (an opportunity or available resource)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cid and WoL Friendship
> 
> Contains 5.3/Sorrows of Werlyt spoilers

He has heard stories about her adventure to this land called “the First.” It seemed a little far fetched at first, but thinking back to how Alpha and Omega were from a distant star, it didn’t seem like a too terrible idea. It was a relief however to hear that Alphinaud and the others were safe for the time being, and he and the others at Garlond Ironworks will continue to assist the Scions with whatever they need to bring them back home. 

Of course, he has to deal with the Ruby Weapon threat. And of course, despite traveling between the realms, Mila has to help as well because who is better than her with dealing with this problem? Even before she went and fought with the Ruby Weapon, Cid could see the bags under her eyes and the way she slouches when it is only the two of them around. Yet she pushes forward with nary a complaint on her lips, shining like the beacon of hope she became. And after the battle, he caught her hidden away in a small corner of the camp, knees tucked up into her chest and face buried in her arms. “You alright there?” Despite his responsibilities, he sat right next to her, their shoulders almost touching.

She turned her head to face him, a tired smile on her face. “I just need a moment or two. My body is still recovering from the pain the Ruby Weapon gave me,” she chuckled to herself before letting out a sigh. “Cid, I think we are both overdue for a vacation.”

“Hah! You’re absolutely right, Mila. Maybe once we get the Scions back and deal with all the Weapons, we can finally get some overdue rest. Costa del Sol?”

“I was thinking Kugane. They have good restaurants and we can just relax in their hot springs.”

“A hot spring, huh. I like it,” the both share a grin before pushing themselves up and getting back at it.

He thinks it will be a long time from now before they can get away. But seeing the look on her face makes him think that there has to be something he can do for her now - something that can boost her spirit.

When he get back to his makeshift headquarters and see all the Ironworks scampering around, working on their current project, an idea popped into his head and he grinned.

He may not be able to give her the hot spring vacation she deserves, but he will destress her one way or another.

The moment came where Mila arrives once again to deal with the Sapphire Weapon this time. According to her, they are so, so close on bringing them back home (and with a surprise, she told him, but she wouldn’t say more than that). But from her tense shoulders, he could see her anxiety; he knows well about all the “what-if” scenarios that can plague ones mind, making a person doubt if their plans will work or end in a blazing failure. 

Luckily for Mila, he has something for her - a leading role in his top secret plan, and he told her such. He had to hold in his chuckle when he saw her confused face. “Why so surprised? You didn’t think I’d left you get off that easily, did you?” She could only shrug at him while waiting.

She didn’t have to wait long though, as soon the Enterprise and other ships came in to drop off the G-Warrior. He saw the sparkle that return to her eyes, gapping and taking it all in. He can’t tell if she was paying attention to him and Gaius, but the more she stares at the weapon, the bigger the grin on her face. “Hey Mila,” she finally torn her gaze away towards the mastermind behind this. “Suit up.”

No need to tell her that twice.

Before she went on her way, she went up and brought him in an embrace. “Thank you so much,”

“Anything for you, my friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe I missed a day, thank you stupid homework. I'll make it up.... eventually.
> 
> But Cid is best bud. Get yourself a friend who will get you a mech.


	9. #11 - Ultracrepidarian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Ultracrepidarian: noting or pertaining a person who criticizes, judges, or gives advice outside of the area of his or her expertise_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor 5.0 spoilers? If you squint, you can see some Granson x WoL.

“Uh, I didn’t ask for this. I wanted earrings of the highest quality, not this sad excuse of a jewelry.”

There was a twitch in her eye but that didn’t erase the slightly strained smile on Mila’s face. 

“I cannot take something like this! How could I possibly give to my wife a second-rated piece of jewelry? She only deserves the finest!”

It all started as a simple commission request. She was at The Wandering Stairs, polishing up her Goldsmith skills as Giott and Granson sat around her with their own mugs of ale, staring in awe as she creates pieces of jewelry. How can a skilled warrior - at both the arts of fighting and healing - also be skilled at crafting as well? Just as she finishes up a pendant for Granson (“Oooh are those matching necklaces I see?!” Giott exclaimed, snickering at the blushes that made its way to the other’s faces), a distraught young man appeared, throwing himself in one of the seats and burrowing his face into his arms. Naturally, this raised some concerns from the Warrior of Darkness, who put away her hammer and approached the man. Not knowing her status in all of Norvrandt, he began his sob story where he is trying to get a pair of custom earrings for his and his wife’s 3rd anniversary but a lot of shops were not accepting commissions at the moment, leaving him doomed to another year of flowers for a present. And of course Mila - dear, foolish Mila - stepped in and offered her services. 

She dug through her satchel, finding spare Dwarven Mythril Nugget and Petalite from another one of her projects before setting to work, ignoring Giott’s comment about the contents of her bag. She worked with the speed and accuracy that could only be the result of years of practice, and before they knew it, she was already done. Both of her companions stared at it in awe as it glimmers in the light. “Nice work as always, Mila.” She grinned at Granson before storing her equipment and walking up to the expectant man, thinking that it’s a job well done and she can soon join her companions in a few cups of ale. 

But what does she get instead? This man, who knows nothing about jewelry or the craftsmanship that goes into it, ranting at how much of a failure it is and how if he gives it to his wife then their marriage is ruined. Even the other patrons of the Wandering Stairs stopped what they were doing and was watching with bated breath.

She’s starting to understand now why no one in the city is willing to do a commission for him.

“That is enough,” Granson stood up, refusing to let someone tarnish her any further. Giott drowned the last of her drink before jumping off her seat.

“Yeah! Who gives you the right to speak to her like that?! If you say one more word that doesn’t involve Mila being the greatest non-dwarf of all time then I’ll send you packing!”

The glare the two Cardinal Virtue hunters gave the man cause him to flinch backwards. However, both of them stood down when Mila approached him, an unreadable expression on her face. “I tire of your nonsense. Why don’t you take the earrings and shove it up your godsdamn arse along with the stick you got stuck up in there and go piss off?” She shoved earrings onto his chest with the force to send him tumbling to his bottom before grabbing her belongings and storming off, followed by her two companions. 

“You really don’t know who she is huh?” Glynard commented on the man on the floor, shaking his head. “You messed with the wrong girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fray totally took over her body to give that dude a piece of their mind. Didn't know how to add it in there but /shrug


End file.
